The Guardian's Daughter
by WannabeMarySue
Summary: Holly North is the newest spirit to be given immortalization. She personifies the stoic trees that hold on to their leaves even in the most rugged of winters, yet something from her shadowed past is slowly stripping away her own leaves. Only with the help of a mischevious winter spirit will she be able to uncover the dark truthes of her past and overcome her one greatest fear.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, literally just saw this movie and I immedietly went home and began writing this! Already have way done with chaper 1, but I really wanted to post the prologue so here it is! Please enjoy! And review with thoughts, comments and suggestions!**

**The Guardian's Daughter: Prologue**

North appeared out of the deepening arctic darkness, ignoring the fierce wind that swirled around his fur lined cloak as he watched the stranger trek across the barren arctic ground. Fighting the unforgiving wind with each step, the girl rubbed her frozen hands up and down her forearms in a weak attempt to bring some warmth back into her shivering body. The wind whipped around her frail body, tearing at her already ragged clothing; it bit the exposed flesh that peaked out of the holes of her thin jacket and pants, cracking open the frostbitten skin.  
The Christmas spirit watched as a swirl of icy snow tornado-ed around her body, nipping at her already raw flesh. He knew better than to step in and help the girl though; stronger forces were at work tonight and to go against The Man in the Moon would be akin to going against nature itself.  
After another few yards of staggering against the increasingly harsh wind, the girl finally collapsed unconscious in the snow. Abruptly, the weather became eerily calm, and breaking through the bank of dark snow clouds above, a single beam of pure silver washed over the dying girl's body. Illuminated by the moon's light, North watched in fascination as the girl's body began to heal itself, but he was torn away from the strange sight when a voice as ancient as the moon whispered, "Take care of her old friend; she's yours now."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- So, first chapter! Yay! Never done anything for RoG before so I hope it is pretty good! Please read it and then review and tell me what you think!**

Chapter 1

A glowing warmth spread from the girl's heart all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes, slowly dragging her back into the world of the conscious. Breathing in deeply, she reveled in the crisp smell of pine needles and gingerbread. Unsure of where she was or what had happened, she experimentally twitched her fingers, and suddenly from all around her an eruption of ringing bells and deep grunts sounded.

Wrenching her eyes open, she was greeted by dozens of jingle bell topped hats and an equal amount of large, furry beasts. Staring at them in wonder, she bent over the edge of the simple wooden bed she had been lying in to investigate what lay beneath the strange conical hats.

"Awwww!" she cried as she caught sight of the cute little elves that beamed up at her. Scooping one up into her arms, she cooed unintelligible words at it as it smiled up at her and giggled.

"Don't do that too much, or it will get to the little buggers heads!" a loud voice boomed from somewhere behind the sea of strange creatures.

"Move you stupid yetis! Aren't you supposed to be making toys or something?" the voice yelled again as it closed the distance between itself and her bed. A hulking man in a long fur-lined red cloak with a pure white beard kicked aside a few of the loitering elves as he made his way over to her bed.

"Good to see you finally awake!" he said in a strange accent.

Staring up at him with wide eyes she asked in a small voice, "W-where am I?"

"Why, your in my workshop! At the north pole!" the man bellowed back with a hearty laugh.

"That's nice...but why, exactly, am I here?" she question as she absentmindedly petted her captured elf on its head.

The man beamed down at her as he said, "Because, you have been chosen. Do you by any chance know who you are?"

Puzzled by the large man's strange answer the girl paused to think before replying, "My name's Holly North, and I...I think I am your daughter..."

The man laughed with joy as he pulled Holly into a bone crushing hug, "Yes! You are! How great is this? You don't have to call me dad of course...unless you want to! Most people just call me North! Except the children...for some absurd reason, they got it into their heads to call me Santa...dunno why? They just do!"

Holly smiled up at the larger man, happy to know that she belonged. Something niggled at the back of her mind though, like a faint voice calling out her name. A fuzzy face flickered in and out of view in her mind's eye before fading out completely. Deciding to ignore it, Holly pulled back the covers of her bed and jumped out, excited to explore her new world.

"Paul over here will give you a tour of the place! I've got to go make some calls! Just wait until the rest of the gang hears about this! They are all going to want to meet you immediately!" North cried as he too jumped up and ran off, presumably to make some calls.

Holly turned to the grey, furry yeti North at motioned to and said, "Well Paul, looks like it's you and me! How bout that tour?"

The yeti grunted something that sounded almost like, "It would be my pleasure my dearest Holly. Would you be so kind as to follow me?" Although, it could have also been interpreted as, "Grrunnn...brrreeee...wrraagrrrrr?"

Smiling up at the friendly beast, Holly nodded her head and skipped after it. She stared around in awe as she watched fantastical toys swim lazily through the air and whiz past her head. Below her feet, elves waddled to and fro, messing with broken strands of lights and old, useless toy parts. A white yeti was painting a stack of toy trains navy blue when he looked up and saw her. Waving, she said with a smile, "You know, those would look super cute in green!"

"Whhaaaa?!" the yeti groused as he looked in exasperation at the large pile of already painted trains.

Holly merely giggled before jogging after Paul. They had arrived in the center of the bustling workshop and he was pointing up at a large glowing globe while grunting, "Grruunnn...nrraaabbb...urrttt!"

"That globe shows all of the children who believe in my dad all over the world?" she said in mild surprise as she gazed up in wonder at the huge globe. Wanting to get a closer look, she waved her hand in a circle in the air and braced herself.

Erupting from the ground, a sturdy pine tree reached out one of its branches for her to sit on. Perching on it, she held on tight as the tree grew to the same height as the globe. The elves and yetis all around the workshop gazed up in awe at the slightly glowing tree she was perched on.

"Um, Holly dear...Giant tree? Where did it come from?" North asked from where he stood at the bottom of the pine tree's trunk.

"Well," she began, "I wanted to get a closer look at your globe so I grew it! I hope you don't mind..."

"Oh no, of course not! Such great power! You are truly a wonder!" North cried as he clapped his two large hands together, "They should all be here soon so come down and get ready!"

"Who should be here soon?" she inquired as she willed the tree to shrink back down into the ground. When her feet had touched back down onto the solid marble of the viewing deck and the tree at been swallowed up by the ground, North replied.

"The Guardians! The spirits who protect all the children who believe in us from evil!" North announced as he waved a hand at the open window high up on the wall. Through it, Holly could see the multi-colored lights that were swirling across the star laden night sky. Suddenly, a glowing golden cloud appeared in the distance, quickly drawing closer.

"Ah, here comes Sandy!" North said as he smiled at the distant figure.

Abruptly, the floor of the viewing deck began to shake a few feet away from where they were standing. A hole opened up in the ground and out of it an incredibly tall bunny popped out.

"Yes! First one here! Take that Jack!" the rabbit yelled as he fistpumped the air.

"So good to see you Bunnymund!" North bellowed as he gave the rabbit a hearty slap on the back.

"I hope this has nothing to do with Pitch, mate," Bunny said as he attempted to rub his now sore back.

"On the contrary, this is happy news! Just wait for everyone else!" North said as he looked expectantly at the window. Just then, two figures came racing towards the opening. Just as they were about to barrel through it, two tendrils of golden sand wrapped around their ankles, effectively halting them in their tracks.

"No fair Sandy!" a teenage boy with frosty hair yelled as he struggled against his magical bonds.

"I was gonna win!" a feather clad fairy squealed as she too struggled against the glowing sand.

The short man standing on the glowing cloud of sand simply stuck his tongue out at them as he floated past them and into the workshop.

Now released from the two strands of glowing sand, the other two figures floated into the room. While the rabbit, fairy and teenage boy didn't seem to notice Holly, Sandy stared at her curiously, she just smiled back at him.

"So glad you could make it!" North said as he beamed down at his friends.

"What's all the hubbub about big guy?" Bunny asked.

"Ya, this better be good! I was in the middle of creating the perfect snow day for some kids in London," the frosty haired teenager agreed.

"Oh, it is!" North said as he motioned for Holly to come closer, "Manny created another immortal! And, she's my daughter!"

"Daughter?" the fairy gasped.

"New immortal?" the boy wondered.

"Oh yes! Holly, these are the guardians: Jack Frost, Tooth Fairy, Bunnymund and Sandy!"

Holly just stared at each of them in turn, the Guardians, the people who protected the children of the world. _Wow,_ she thought to herself_, these spirits must be powerful!_

"It's so great to meet you all!" she said out loud as a huge smile broke out across her face.

"So," Tooth began with a curious look, "What are you the spirit of?"

**AN- I hate how I ended this but...well...I kind of have to end this here! Anywho, next chapter will be in Jack's POV so the real stuff will start then! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
